Lynx & Harle
by Child of Time
Summary: A história de Lynx e Harle, dois incríveis personagens de Chrono Cross. Como nasceram no ano de 1006, se conheceram e evoluiram em meio a mentiras e negros sentimentos, até seu trágico fim em 1020, com a derradeira queda de Chronopolis e Dinopolis.
1. Wazuki & Miguel

Destino, algo bem estranho em que se pensar. As pessoas vivem suas vidas sempre cegas de seus futuros, com esperança ou temor. O destino é o desconhecido, o inevitável. Não se pode lutar contra aquilo que não se vê. Logo, só se pode esperar sua chegada.

Há os poucos abençoados que por acaso vislumbram o que há por vir. Estes recebem o poder de mudar a realidade e os cursos da história, reescrever o destino de um mundo. Contudo, nem todos são capazes de tal feito. Os abençoados tornam-se amaldiçoados por conhecer seu próprio e triste fim, incapazes de mudá-lo. E como é belo no final, quando tudo que sobra é a tragédia e a ironia.

**_Lynx & Harle_**

**I **

**Wazuki e Miguel**

– Ei Wazuki! O que você acha? Vamos enxer essas cestas de peixes hoje? – perguntou Miguel, com um ar bem humorado.

– Isso, só o mar e os deuses podem saber, Miguel – respondeu Wazuki – Mas com nós dois juntos, essas cestas até que são pouco – os dois amigos riram, enquanto rumavam para mais um dia de trabalho.

O Sol se preparava para nascer no céu limpo sobre o grande mar. No vilarejo de Arni as crianças dormiam tranqüilas em suas camas, os anciãos respiravam sadios o ar matinal, as mulheres começavam os afazeres domésticos do dia e os pescadores já içavam as velas de seus barcos na enseada.

A vida de um pescador em El Nido não era das mais fáceis, mas Wazuki e Miguel eram dois dos mais melhores da região. Acordar antes do Sol surgir, ficar horas sobre o mar, esperar, sem a certeza de um bom dia de trabalho, e quase certamente voltar para casa um odor bem característico impregnado no seu corpo. Mas aqueles dois não poderiam pedir outra vida. Assim sendo, subiram em seus barcos e partiram para o mar.

Miguel e Wazuki eram ambos pais de família. Wazuki tinha sua mulher Marge e seu pequeno filho Serge, agora com 3 anos. Miguel também tinha sua esposa Elisa e sua filha Leena, que acabara de completar 2 anos. Nem Marge nem Elisa adoravam a idéia de que seus maridos fossem pescadores. Não eram poucas as famílias de Arni que já haviam perdido alguém para o mar, em alguma tempestade inesperada ou trágico acidente. Todos os dias, quando Wazuki se despedia da família antes de se lançar às águas, Marge ficava com o coração na mão.

– Não precisa se preocupar – ele dizia – se algum dia eu não voltar, é só porque fugi pro continente com alguma velha rica de Termina.

– Seu bobo! Eu só quero que você se cuide. – ela respondia, meio irritada, meio preocupada.

Marge, assim como Elisa, sabia que ele e Miguel eram habilidosos o suficiente para suportar os mares mais bravios. Mas ela não nunca deixaria de se importar com o companheiro de sua vida.

– Vamos lá, Wazuki – disse Miguel, baixando sua vela e pegando um remo sobre seu barco – hora de pegar alguns peixes.

Os dois barcos haviam se afastado da enseada lado a lado. Miguel se aproximou do outro barco remando. Enquanto isso, Wazuki também baixava sua vela e desenrolava a rede de pesca. As duas embarcações emparelharam e os dois amarraram as pontas da rede nas suas bordas. Em seguida foram se afastando uma da outra até que a rede ficou toda esticada. Então abriram novamente suas velas e, com a ajuda do vento, começaram a varrer o mar com a larga rede. Em certo ponto eles paravam, recolhiam-na e tiravam dela todos os seres que encontravam. Uns eles botavam nas cestas emcima dos barcos, peixes e crustáceos na maioria. Outros eles jogavam de volta na água, conscientes de que não deveriam tomar do mar aquilo de que não precisavam. Caso contrário, o mar acabaria lhes tomando algo muito valioso.

Repetiram o processo várias vezes até quase encherem as cestas, quando perceberam que já era suficiente. O Sol já estava bem alto no céu, eles passaram uma boa parte da manhã naquilo. Guardaram a rede e começaram a remar de volta para Arni, de volta para casa. O remo de Miguel era algo bem ordinário, Elisa o fizera. Um cabo resistente de madeira com uma parte mais larga na ponta para empurrar a água. Já o de Wazuki...

– Eu diria que isso é qualquer coisa, Wazuki – comentou Miguel, meio risonho – Qualquer coisa, menos um remo. Ainda não creio que você teve tanta criatividade pra fazer isso.

O remo de Wazuki era mesmo original. Era bem grande, feito com dois ossos gigantes de peixes nas duas pontas, os quais empurravam a água para trás. O próprio Wazuki o fizera anos atrás, depois de lutar contra um enorme tubarão-leão em alto-mar. Miguel presenciou tudo, mas não pôde ajudar por estar muito distante. Durante a batalha Wazuki não tinha mais que alguns poucos elements à disposição, que ele comprara em Arni sem ver muita necessidade. Depois de muitos Aquabeams e Fireballs desperdiçados, conseguiu matar a tubarão. Para ter certeza de que aquilo não se tornaria mais uma "história de pescador", arrastou o animal com seu barco até Arni para que todos vissem e pediu que Belcha, o dono do restaurante, fizesse um belo banquete daquilo para todo o vilarejo. Tudo que queria eram os ossos de volta.

– O meu remo pode ser estranho, mas é capaz de matar – ameaçou o pescador de cabelos azuis.

Miguel novamente deu uma pequena risada, mesmo não tendo certeza se Wazuki estava só brincando. Aquela coisa era mesmo bem afiada. Um símbolo do orgulho daquele homem. Ele a fizera assim para não passar por perigo semelhante totalmente despreparado.

Finalmente chegaram à enseada. Ancoraram seus barcos ali e pegaram as cestas bem pesadas. Parte do pescado do dia seria vendido para o restaurante de Belcha e o restante seria dividido entre alguns dos moradores de Arni.

– Acho que foi um bom dia de pescaria, hein Miguel?

– Com certeza. Mas agora eu só quero um pouco de descanso.

– Wazuki!!! – ouviu-se a voz de um jovem que corria desesperado em direção à enseada – Wazuki!!!

O garoto se aproximou, corado e muito ofegante, mal conseguindo falar.

– Calma. Eu estou aqui, não vou fugir. O que foi? – respondeu Wazuki, tentando acalmá-lo.

– É... na vila... a pantera... – o menino tentava juntar as palavras.

– Pantera? Mas... Pare. Respire. Fale – disse Wazuki, e assim ele o fez.

– É que... Uma pantera-demônio atacou o Serge, senhor... Ele... Eu sinto muito...

O pai abalado teria desabado sobre o chão e se deixado levar pelo baque, se o instinto paterno não o fizesse correr até o vilarejo.

Destino, tão irônico e belamente trágico.

* * *

Well well, lá se foi o primeiro capítulo. Os primeiros capítulos vão ser com o Wazuki mesmo, só até o Lynx e a Harle poderem surgir. Não se preocupem, ele não vai ficar por muito tempo como protagonista. Também estou pensando que os próximos capítulos vão ser um pouco mais sombrios, mas sinto que mesmo aí uma piadinha ou outra vai inevitavelmente aparecer. É mais forte que eu! Bom, só vou saber mesmo quando escrever. 

Não sei quando vai sair o próximo capítulo. Talvez não demore muito. Mas talvez demore. De qualquer jeito, um dia sai. Até lá!


	2. Tormenta

Finalmente, o segundo capítulo. Desculpem a demora, eu tive muita coisa pra fazer desde a postagem do primeiro cap. Vou tentar postar com mais freqüência, mas talvez essa fic acabe com 1 capítulo por semana mesmo. Também vou tentar passar rápido por esses primeiros capítulos com o Wazuki e mostrar os nossos ídolos queridos logo.

Enjoy.

* * *

**II**

**Tormenta**

Os deuses têm muitas formas de impôr suas vontades. Uns optam por escravizar seus súditos de acordo com seus desejos. Outros preferem apenas espalhar sua fé e esperar pelo momento certo para mostrar sua força. Porém, ainda há aqueles imensamente mais poderosos, absolutos, e humildes. Eles não se importam que ninguém saiba da sua existência. Estes agem das formas mais estranhas para salvar àqueles que amam, ou a si próprios.

Wazuki correu diretamente até sua casa, sem pensar em mais nada a não ser seu filho. Abriu a porta e viu o lar vazio. Logo foi ver os outros cômodos, mas não havia ninguém lá. Ele se sentou numa cadeira, seus olhos fitavam o nada. Por alguns segundos, perdeu todas as esperanças. Em seguida, Miguel e o garoto que dera o recado passaram pela porta e o viram.

– Wazuki, calma. O Serge não está aqui – disse Miguel. Wazuki continuou em silêncio.

– Ele tá com a dona Marge e o Gonji na cabana dele – o garoto falou, Wazuki levantou os olhos, confuso – Ela levou o pra lá mais cedo, ele deve estar mal até agora. O senhor Gonji me pediu pra te chamar quando você voltasse.

Wazuki então entendeu. "Serge ainda está vivo". O pescador se levantou e saiu da sua casa, indo com pressa até a cabana do chefe de Arni. Miguel o seguia. O céu, antes límpido, começava a juntar algumas nuvens mais carregadas. Chegando lá, viram várias pessoas amontoadas ao redor da casa. Elas respeitosamente deram passagem aos dois, que entraram.

A cabana do chefe da vila não tinha muito de especial em relação às outras, a não ser por duas coisas: em primeiro lugar, obviamente, era cabana do chefe; e em segundo, era ali onde ficava o Registro do Destino de Arni. Os Registros do Destino são pequenas pirâmides verdes brilhantes. Dizem que eles foram há muitas eras espalhados por toda El Nido pelos deuses, como uma dádiva.

Marge estava sentada sobre a cama, ao lado de Serge que estava deitado. Os olhos dela pareciam vermelhos e um pouco inchados, como se houvesse chorado longamente. Com a mão pousada sobre a de seu filho, ela o olhava com aflição.Gonji estava de pé próximo dela, de frente para um pequeno armário. Quando Wazuki e Miguel entraram, o viram revirando as coisas ali dentro. Muitos elements, em sua maioria curativos, estavam espalhados pelo chão.

– Achei! – Gonji falou, logo antes de ver que os dois haviam entrado – Oh, Wazuki, que bom que chegou! Eu estava procurando o element certo para curar o jovem. Venha.

Serge tinha no momento uma aparência de dar pena. Muito pálido e com olheiras fortes, ele suava e tremia sobre a cama. Gonji se aproximou com o element na mão preparado para usá-lo. Ele o ergueu sobre o corpo do menino e uma linda luz branca começou a brilhar em sua mão. Então pequenos pontos de luz foram descendo até Serge, envolvendo-o num véu branco. A luz desapareceu rápido e a essa altura ele já devia estar curado, mas ainda parecia tão mal quanto antes.

– Eu não entendo – disse Gonji – Panacea devia conseguir curar qualquer tipo de enfermidade.

Marge fechou os olhos fortemente, como se fosse começar a chorar novamente. Wazuki sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

– Quase qualquer tipo – interrompeu Miguel – isso é veneno de um demônio-pantera, muito mais forte que qualquer veneno normal. Ele é rápido e letal.

– Então qual é o antídoto? – perguntou Marge, visilvelmente desesperada, encarando Miguel, juntamente de Wazuki.

– Bom... Ouvi dizer que ninguém nunca encontrou um antídoto... – Miguel sentiu profunda vergonha por ter de dizer isso a seus amigos.

– Não. Não! Tem que haver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que possamos fazer!

– Vamos consultar o Registro do Destino! – aconselhou Gonji, como se tivesse uma idéia genial – Ele há de nos guiar pelo caminho certo.

O velho foi até o Registro. Ao tocá-lo, uma pessoa pode deixar ali gravado todo o seu passado e, principalmente, receber conselhos sobre o que deve ser feito em seu futuro. Não raramente os habitantes de Arni consultavam o Registro do Destino afim de usá-lo como um guia para seu cotidiano. Infelizmente, o precioso artefato não seria de grande ajuda nesse dia.

Marge apertava a mão de seu filho, pedindo desesperadamente que ele não se fosse. Miguel os olhava sentindo-se impotente em meio a tudo aquilo. Enquato isso, Wazuki olhava novamente para o nada, como se maquinasse algo em sua mente.

– O Registro do Destino não está me mostrando nada. Creio que não haja mais o que fazer. Infelizmente, o pequeno Serge teve uma infãncia curta demais...

– E você fala demais, Gonji. – disse Wazuki, se levantando sério após seu silêncio – Miguel, vá até a enseada e prepare o meu barco pra uma viagem. Querida, me ajude a arrumar o Serge. Eu vou levá-lo pra Marbule.

– O quê? Vai levar o Serge nesse estado? O você está pensando, Wazuki! – disse Marge, tão brava quanto triste e confusa, como Miguel e Gonji.

– Os Demi-humans de Marbule têm curandeiros muito bons. Se alguém pode curar o Serge, são eles. Não podemos perder tempo! – ele já estava pegando Serge para carregá-lo nos braços.

– Espere, Wazuki! – disse Miguel – Os Demi-humans odeiam humanos e você sabe. Eles não vão oferecer ajuda assim por nada.

– E o que vocês preferem?! – vociferou Wazuki – Querem ver o meu filho morrendo aqui sem fazer nada?! Pois saibam que eu não. Ele vai comigo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Wazuki raramente falava assim ou se mostrava irritado de qualquer maneira. Nem mesmo Marge se lembrava de tê-lo visto assim em sua vida. A visão de seu filho morrendo em meio a tamanho terror o mudara completamente neste momento. Ele carregou Serge para fora da casa com cuidado. Sua esposa e Miguel o seguiram. "Que a deusa do destino os proteja", pensou Gonji, que ficou para trás.

Do lado de fora, tudo parecia um pouco mais escuro, apesar de ainda estarem no meio do dia. O céu estava nublado, com nuvens levemente acinzentadas. As pessoas ao redor da casa se afastaram para dar passagem ao menino doente e cochichavam entre si. Marge e Wazuki foram para sua casa. Miguel adiantou-se até os barcos.

Em seu lar, o casal fazia os preparativos sem dizer uma palavra. Marge enrolou Serge em um cobertor e também juntou alguns outros pra aquecê-lo. Wazuki pegou frutas e água como mantimentos, colocando-os em uma bolsa. Foram os dois juntos até a enseada, onde o barco já esperava pronto, Wazuki carregando Serge e Marge com o resto das coisas. Ao alcançar a enseada o céu se mostrava cinza e nebuloso. Miguel os estava esperando ao lado de Elisa.

– Wazuki, eu vou com você. – Miguel disse, recebendo o olhar de Wazuki, que já estava subindo no barco – Olhe essas nuvens! Hoje de manhã eu não diria isso, mas com certeza vai haver uma tempestade. Eu sei que você é excelente velejando até com um furacão, mas...

– Tudo bem, você pode vir, mas vamos agora.

Marge estava colocando as coisas no barco quando ouviu Miguel, ficou apreensiva. Elisa e Miguel deram um beijo e se despediram. Os dois pescadores subiram no barco e deixaram Serge o mais bem acomodado possível. Já estavam preparados para zarpar.

– Wazuki! – gritou Marge, depois do longo silêncio. Ele a encarou com uma expressão séria e terna. Sua voz era chorosa. – Me prometa... me prometa que você vai voltar com o nosso filho! Não só você, nem só o Serge... Eu preciso dos dois aqui... Prometa!

O pescador via nos olhos da sua amada uma angústia tão grande ou maior que a que ele sentia.

– ... Prometo.

E assim eles se foram, junto do estrondo do primeiro trovão.

Os deuses têm formas estranhas de impôr suas vontades. Mas, mesmo que tais ou gerem horríveis efeitos, eles não se arrependem, certos de que seus objetivos serão alcançados. Assim os deuses... e deusas.

* * *

E no próximo episódio: Chronopolis! Rochas vermelhas do mal! E robôs assassinos! Não perca! 

Repetindo-me, não sei quando vai sair, só sei que vai sair.


End file.
